Granthelian
Overview Granthelians hail from the continent of Granthel, a land surrounded by dangerous waters filled with creatures said to take down sailing ships on a whim. Most Granthelians live within the city of Granthelia, located close to the north of the continent. Due to the city being heavily fortified against the swaths of dark creatures and undead surrounding the city, many Granthelians share various physical and cultural similarities: Most modern Granthelians are unaware of the dangers outside the walls. They mostly learn tales from the occasional a trader or traveler. This underexposure from danger has made most Granthelians weak, but the same can not be said for the prisoners trapped in the twisted walls. Granthelians are stereotypically said to be short, beautiful, very nimble, and smart, making most of their people prefer the arcane or roguish lifestyle. Religion Granthelians believe that they have progressed the furthest in society through the arcane. They mostly look down upon the religious and their previous conflicts with it have resulted in the foundation of Granthel. History Skins Families Winthrop Patriarch: Gregor Winthrop Special: Civil Engineering/Architecture Other Notes: Widely distrusted by the royalty as saboteurs and cultists due to their work beneath the Highborn Gardens. Rumors: It is said by surreptitious circles that the Winthrops have an ulterior motive within the depths of the Highborn Gardens, beyond merely repair and maintenance. So it is assumed that these family members and retainers who do descend are knowledgeable of the various superstitions that captivate the general populace. Whatever the Winthrops actually do down there is far from the minds of speculators. Yet it is a truth that one versed in creation is also adept in destruction. Ayre Patriarch: Caelan Ayre Special: Heavy ties to the Arcane Society/Miscellaneous other things. Most Ayre members incline to the Arcane but do not wholly dominate/specialize in it. Misfortune. Eccentric natures. Other Notes: Attributed to being an “older” family, though up to dispute. Their claims come from apparent records within the Arcane University itself. It is currently suffering from a slow decline from grace. Tragedies and scandals have surrounded the house in recent years, which aid in this gradual fall. Rumors: In much more recent history, the talented head of house has been involved with a series of terrible events. The sudden deaths of both of his wives have been speculated to being foul play, but otherwise gone unproven after investigations. Caelan is more withdrawn in the recent years, guests invited privately to his manor and mostly tied with his contacts in the University. The disappearance of his youngest daughter is well-known, but not much progress has been made in relocating her. Ayre is commonly known for having unusual family members, much to the chagrin of themselves. Caelan is not exempt from this. Though, despite the eccentric natures that crop up, the house spawns a strange form of genius on occasions. The men are known to be astute, the women highly ambitious. There have been several “matriarchs” of the house in the past, in the Ayre family. These were unusual cases of aggressive women taking charge. One such case is Vivian Ayre, who refused to take her husband’s name after her father begat no sons, and presided as head until her eventual passing. Assuredly, she had a male heir, but many houses may see this as unorthodox at best. The servant staff of the main house is old, their families being in servitude to the house for several generations. Sinclair Patriarch: Lucius Sinclair Special: Banking/Investment Rumors: * Despised by the peasants, as they treat them like dirt. * Generally, the other houses respect them - despite their general unpleasantness, due to the fact that they control a large amount of money. * They’re commonly referred to as pretentious, stuck up, snobby, and the like. Other Notes: Widely acknowledged to be one of venerable families to first grace the Highborn Gardens on Granthelia’s founding. Wrenne Patriarch: Aloth Wrenne Special: Diplomacy/Spying Prastirt Patriarch: Calcifer Prastirt Special: Maritime Trade/Affairs Other Notes: Has recently run into legal troubles with the minor nobility from houses Torling and Ristanthrat. Hargrave Patriarch: Mortimer Hargrave Specialty: Inter-house Relations Rumors: * Peasants generally hold the Hargraves in high regards, owing many of their public works to them. * Other noble families see them as ‘peasant-lovers’ and dirty, in addition to low and cheap for gaining power through relationships and not honest work. * Many of the members of the house are seen as naive and childish, and the Patriarch is hated by many. * Commonly referred to as ‘dirty peasant lovers’ and ‘weeds’. Other Notes: Viewed as lesser by many houses due to their fickle use of bloodlines to engage in inter-house politics. An old family that only recently came into prominence - they’re growing faster and faster, much to the distaste of other families. Cromwell Patriarch: Gareth Jordan Cromwell XII Specialty: Research/Knowledge Rumors: It’s said that the Cromwells aren’t as honest as they’d like people to believe. Many don’t take easy to the idea that they’ve actually made half the discoveries they put their name to, and are often branded as liars and thieves because of it, despite no evidence being put forward. Other Notes: Held in high esteem by most of the nobility for their contributions in education and research. Corell Patriarch: Reynard Corell Specialty: Trade/Vassalage Rumors: The Patriarch has not taken the deaths of his wife and brother, which happened within the timespan of just a few years, well. Word has it that Reynard has delegated many tasks to his children and nephew as of late, as well as to the heads of families under House Corell. Other Notes: A relatively young noble house compared to some others, though recent events have made them more well-regarded in the eyes of other nobility. Cottingham Patriarch: Maximilian Cottingham Specialty: Mapping/Archaeology Rumors: * Although the house is publicly lead by a man, it is said his wife calls all the shots. * The only reason for their position in power is their ancient relationship with the Wrennes. * They are often seen leaving Granthelia to set off for their own adventures. The Garden Gatekeepers must be irritated. Other Notes: An old family that has been around for a very long time. No one really knows why they have their place in the Highborn, but nobody really cares to find out. Bellamy Patriarch: Roger Bellamy Speciality: Sellswords Rumors: Eastbow Patriarch: Everett Eastbow Speciality: Applied Sciences/Naval Engineering Rumors: The family has been in turmoil ever since the death of Patriarch Ennis Eastbow, who was held in high regard in both scientific and political circles. His son Everett has shown significantly less competence guiding the house, leading to the Eastbows currently being seen as one of the weaker noble houses. Truly, the only thing keeping them afloat is the constant demand for their services, something few others can match. Lancaster Matriarch: Lorelei Annette Lancaster Specialty: Unknown Quirks Overview - Summarize what's below this point here. Appearance Granthelians are often short, due to the fact that they were mostly breed with the belief that the shorter you are, the more intelligent you are. Naming Conventions An example of naming conventions for Granthelians can be found here :http://www.behindthename.com/names/usage/english Practices Clothing Granthelians wear Victorian inspired clothing, though it also has inspiration from 20th century america. Newsboy caps are seen as a fashion to the common man, along with suspenders. To Highborn, clothing is more along the lines of dresses and extravagant suits. Food Tea is seen as a commodity to Granthelians. It's often used to smooth meetings and pass the time. Marriage Marriage is an extravagant version of a typical marriage. During the ritual they must both drink from a chalice, which is said to tie them together in the Astral Planes through arcane essence. The ceremony goes as the following: "We take this time to recognize the sacred bond between two wandering souls bound to Aevonhold, to forever leave their mark on this world.We also recognize the symbol and tradition of the Ceremonial Chalice, binding these two souls to the worlds essence. As you both drink down the ceremonial magefire, the world accepts your passing through the very essence of the world.Your time in this realm is eternal as you ensure your name be scribed into the very halls of existence, may the generations that succeed you be blessed with the gift.'' '' (Bride/Groom) do you take(Groom/Bride), to be your (wife/husband), to have and to hold from this day forward, '' for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part? ''(They say, "I do." Repeat to both Bride and Groom) (The groom prepares the ring) Groom: "I (name) give you (name) this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Drink from this chalice, the mark of your newly wedded days. *They drink the chalice* (Final speech of choosing by the chaplain) I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now share your first kiss as a married couple." Homosexuality is considered strange to Granthelians, but the marriage is not prevented as it is seen as a human luxury to sleep with whom you wish. Homosexual marriage is allowed, but due to the nature of it families often encourage making a bastard whom they may legitimize later on. Slavery Slavery is illegal in Granthel, but it is also a complicated subject, as the Highborn often hold servants who are unpaid and often are threatened if they wish to leave. Mostly, it is given the blind eye, but if they are met with proof and are given no choice, slavers are met with the death penalty. However, the slums hold many slaves, but due to the mass population and the lack of care for the ones so far our in the city, it's often ignored. Education Education is only officially granted to wealthy families or those found with the gift. After one of those two conditions are met, they may attend a the official academy. Some other private academies are held, but none are viewed as prestigious. Magic - How different types of magic are viewed. Funerals - How is death viewed? What is done with bodies? How do people react to it? Category:Browse Category:Cultures Category:Western Cultures